


Breath

by TheOtherCourse (kanevixen)



Series: Tom and Abigail Series [57]
Category: Actor RPF, British Actor RPF, Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF, Real Person Fiction, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Banter, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Phone Sex, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-12 15:54:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16875771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kanevixen/pseuds/TheOtherCourse
Summary: A drabble inspired by a single word. Tom calls his girlfriend and the conversation evolves into something else.





	Breath

**Breath**

Handing the goth girl barista with the name tag that read ‘VelVet’ my Starbucks card to pay for my grande caramel frappucino, I silently thanked my boyfriend for adding money to it for me to obtain my drug of choice. Caffeine on the way to rehearsal with one obnoxious, arrogant ponce, Benedict Cumberbatch, was a necessity, and kept me out of prison. The thought suddenly occurred to me that Tom would be refilling my card to keep his best friend alive and his girlfriend from doing violent acts that would get her incarcerated purely from a selfish perspective. His motives were entirely self-serving by keeping me caffeinated.

As I stepped out, back into the heart of Leicester Square, thank you jonesing uni boy for holding the door, I took a deep swig of my highly caloric iced drink and turned towards my doom – I mean, rehearsal with Ben. My phone chirped and vibrated in the back pocket of my jeans with an incoming text from my lover. We’d missed each other this morning, he with his running and me with my stop at Waterstones to buy a book. The message read: ‘ _Happy Wednesday, baby. Do you know my favorite part of Wednesdays? – T xx’_

_‘If I’m not mistaken and knowing you as well as I do, it’s because it’s hump day – Abby xoxo’_

‘ _Minx! I’m not going to lie, my thoughts were on target with that. Wednesday means floral knickers and I’m thoroughly distracted – T xx’_

_‘I know that’s my day for florals. Are you dressing to match now, Thomas? – Abby xoxo’_

_‘Baby, you know that I meant you. I think I’ll go commando today, fully prepared for when you come home. – T xx’_

_Biting my straw lightly, I chuckled and tapped out another response: ‘How distracted would you be if I told you I was wearing the matching floral bra? – Abby xoxo’_

_‘Prove it – T xx’_

_‘Trust me – Abby xoxo’_

Abruptly the device in my hand sprung to life with an incoming call from the naughty man himself. Hitching my voice low, lacing it with all the feminine seductive powers I had in my arsenal, I answered the call with, “Hello, lover.”

A ferocious hungry growl greeted my ear on the other end of the line, “Woman, why are you doing this to me?”

Softly, I reminded him, “You started it, my love.”

“I didn’t expect to hobble away with a raging boner actually. My gorgeous girlfriend talking about hump day and floral undergarments… I’m hard, Abby.”

Mentally I patted myself on the back for being that effective with my feminine wiles and persuasion. Smiling brightly, I hinted slyly, “You’ve got hands, I suggest putting one of them to work.”

“What’s gotten into you?”

“At last count, it wasn’t a what, it was a who. And that was you, last night, when you bent me over the arm of the sofa and fucked me from behind.”

I heard a muffled curse and rustling from his end, presumably dropping the phone in his arousal. Tom’s voice was rough and sounded very much like the night before when he spoke again, “Fuck, Abigail…”

I giggled at his tortured tone, “Floral undergarments.”

Strangled, his voice warned, “Abby…”

Ducking behind a tree and keeping my voice modulated to the low range, I asked, “How quickly can you come? I have to get to rehearsal.”

“I’m half gone already.” I heard the distinct unmistakable sound of his belt unbuckling and his trousers unzipping, then his breath hitched in his throat, no doubt his palm around his cock. “Talk to me, Abby,” his command rasped in my ear, tingling my lady bits.

Taking another big gulp of my beverage, my attempt to stay calm, I took charge, “Alright, Hiddleston, but you owe me.” I took a deep breath and closed my eyes to concentrate on getting him off, so I could go to work. “If I was there with you, I would wrap my hand around you… I love the feel of you, the stiff flesh, the soft satiny skin over rock hard steel. I would start slow, rubbing my hand along the length from root to tip. Stroking lightly, setting a languid easy rhythm.”

I could hear Tom’s breathing quicken on the other side, and I really wished I was there. He was never shy about the sounds he made in the bedroom, and it only made me that much hotter for him. Through gritted teeth, he directed, “Go on, love. Get me off, make me come.” His voice was laden with enough sin and arousal to make a porn star blush. It was obscene, salacious and downright impure, and I yearned to hear more.

“I would lower myself down your torso to taste the come leaking from the head. I thirst for your taste along my tongue. I would move my tongue in a circular motion over the tip before sucking on it.” He gasped, then moaned, and I could almost hear the movement of his hand along the length of his shaft. “I would lick and wet every inch of available skin with my warm tongue, all the while enjoying the heady taste of you.”

“Baby…” he grunted softly, his breath hitching in his throat again.

“I’d take you completely in my mouth and suck gently. I’ve got you almost completely surrounded with my hand at the base and my mouth around the rest. You twitch against my tongue. You have a beautiful cock and I love sucking you off.”

“Fuck… Abby…”

“I ride you with my mouth, up and down, up and down, in and out with my lips pressed around you. I suck a little harder and squeeze harder with my hand, working the entire length of you. I increase my pace with every moan. When you grip my hair-“

“Abby… coming… oh, coming… Abby, make me come.”

“You guide my head with the rhythm you want. I moan around you and fondle your balls below. I want you to come in my mouth. I need you to give me every last drop, everything you have to spend. I want to drink you down.”

Tom’s groans, grunts and moans of pleasure were running one right into the next, his breath matched the swift speed he had on his cock.

To give him that extra push over the precipice of ecstasy, I imitated my voice in the throes of passion, how I sounded beneath him. With a gentle cry for his ears alone, I whimpered, “Thomas!”

He paused and then released a whoosh of air from his lungs with a prolonged inarticulate rumble from deep inside. Complimenting him, I praised him, “My handsome man. I wish I could be there to clean you with my tongue.”

He sighed, “Oh, Abby…” After a few more minutes and a few more verbal strokes to his prowess as a lover, he seemed to return to himself.

Jokingly, I quipped, “I need to find you employment.” He was in between projects, doing random photo shoots and interviews here and there. He’d been to a few meetings, trying to negotiate his next focus.

“I did ring you with a specific request actually.”

“Oh? Is that so? Aside from getting you off?”

“Yes, you little minx.”

“Ask away, my love.”

“I was hoping that you would allow me to be your date tonight.”

“On a Wednesday?”

“On a Wednesday,” he said with a smirk.

“Ooh, then does that mean you fancy me? Goodness, are we serious?”

“Abigail.”

“I’m a little shocked. This may be the first time you’ve asked me for a date, like a real date.”

“Then you better accept,” he said playfully.

Sarcastically, I shot back, “Ah, there’s the romance I’ve been craving.”

With a smile and reverence in his tone, he responded, “You’re an infuriating woman, Abby.”

“I don’t recommend that as an opener and a request for a date.”

“Can you resist mocking me long enough to agree?”

“Oh, you must really, really fancy me. Yes, I will go on a date with you. What’s the occasion?”

Soberly, he admitted, “Only that I’m madly in love with you and I want to be with you tonight.”

Releasing the teasing nature of our conversation, I sighed happily, “I love you too. I would love to be your date this evening.”


End file.
